Freinds Killing Freinds
by Necromancy
Summary: Sequel to Welcome, to the worst day of my life. Peyden and Little Prue are next to come. For beging seven, Prue is violent. Summary will always be changing!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay people, here it is. I pray to god (A.K.A. Marilyn Manson) that it does as good as Welcome, to the worst day of my life. But, you know what they say, the sequel never does as good as the original. But, I'm gonna try.  
Now, a lot of the same kind of shit is gonna happen before I get down to the point, but I'll try to make it livable. The summary for this story will always be changing as it goes on. On with the sequel!  
  
Chris sat in a chair, starring at his hands. The Charmed Ones sat on the couch across from him, starring at their newfound nephew and son. Piper had explained what she had seen to her sisters and their shock matched hers. What was there to say? No one could think of anything. There had been silence for about 15 minutes, and it was about time someone said something.  
  
"So, if you didn't want anyone to know anything, then why let Piper see all that?" Paige spoke up.  
  
Chris didn't bother to take his eyes off his hands. "She wasn't supposed to see all that she did. It was supposed to stop around..." he thought for a moment. "Wyatt killing Ken. I just wanted her to see that Wyatt was evil and that you guys need to let me do what needs to be done to stop that from happening." He had obviously been thinking about what he was going to say.  
  
"Oh." Paige responded.  
  
"Where exactly did it stop? I zoned out a little before the middle. I lived it once, no need to live it again." Chris said, giving a dry laugh at the end.  
  
"Well, you and Bianca got away and you were in some dirt room and you said that you were going to kill Wyatt, and Bianca convinced you not to." Piper responded.  
  
Chris smiled at that memory and got an evil light in his eye. No one wanted to know.  
  
"What happened to everyone?" Phoebe asked.  
  
The light left his eyes and Chris sighed. "I really don't know. I'm sure Peyden and Arix died. Little Prue..." he paused, remembering his baby cousin. "I never saw her again."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
There was another silence, and Chris decided that this was just to uncomfortable to stick around. He got up and the girls watched his every movement.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I have some demon to go kill. I'll just, leave you all to your thoughts." He began to walk over to the stairs and go to the Book of Shadows to look up something that deserved to die today.  
  
"Wait!" Piper called and ran up to him. Chris turned to face her.  
  
"Piper, everyone is uncomfortable. It would be better if I just left."  
  
"No, we're all just shocked. You know, no one expected for me to having another baby anytime soon, especially with Leo."  
  
"Well then, find me another dad or just don't have me, your not pregnant yet. Anything, as long as I can leave."  
  
"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Piper quickly said, not believing that her son would say that. "We just need time to, ya know, absorb it all."  
  
"You can do that easier if I'm not here." Piper couldn't deny that. "Okay. I'll come back in a little bit." With that, Chris orbed away. Piper walked back over to the couch and sat next to Phoebe.  
  
"This is very unexpected." Paige said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Piper sighed. "So, what do we do?"  
  
"Make Chris not feel like we hate him?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"How were we making him feel like we hate him?" Phoebe just looked at her eldest sister. "Okay."  
  
"I wonder what happens to my kid." Paige said out of no where.  
  
"Paige! Do you really want to know how your child died!?"  
  
"Yeah. I also wonder how we died."  
  
"I would rather not know." Phoebe responded.  
  
Paige shrugged. It was interesting to her. She wasn't fascinated with death or anything, but it would be nice to know how you died a head of time, then you could help prevent it.  
  
"How are me and Leo supposed to get together?"  
  
"The old fashioned way. Tell him that if you two don't sleep together then your future son will die. Who, by the way, is watching TV in the living room as we speak." Paige said.  
  
"I don't see how that will work. Then we would both be uncomfortable. And it would be forced. These things can't be forced."  
  
"Personally, I like a future where people sleeping together is the only thing that will save lives. OW!" Paige yelled as her sister pinched her in the arm.  
  
"Paige! That is disgusting!" Phoebe told her.  
  
"Oh, you were thinking it to."  
  
Piper sighed. "Should I make dinner?"  
  
"Yeah. And I'll take care of Wyatt." Phoebe said getting up.  
  
"He's not crying." As soon as Piper said that, Wyatt's cries could be heard.  
  
"He needs to be changed. Being an empath can be very useful." Phoebe went up the stairs and Piper went into the kitchen.  
  
Dinner was eaten in mostly silence, everyone thinking whatever they wanted to. No one could deny that this was a hard thing to take in, and Piper's story was very haunting. If it was terrible just to listen to or see, then they couldn't even imagine what it would be like to live it. And here they all yelled at him and didn't trust him. They may not have known, but the way they treated him was still not necessary.  
  
Phoebe kept thinking about how when she was the goddess of love, she hit on her own nephew! Piper thought about how she had told Chris that she never wanted to see him again. Paige really wasn't that mean to him. Her mind kept wondering to what happened to her own children. How did she die? She would have to force Chris into telling her, because that was just eating away at her mind.  
  
The three decided to turn in early. Sleep made time go by faster, and they all had their questions that they would force their nephew to answer.  
  
The next morning, Piper was happy to wake up in her bed. She went downstairs and started on breakfast. Paige came down next, still in her pajamas with bed head and a very tired look. Phoebe then came, dressed and everything. She wasn't exactly awake, but she looked it.  
  
"Got a new temp job, Paige?" Piper asked her sister.  
  
"No, they haven't called yet. And I'm glad, Chris is gonna answer my question." The first part she mumbled, but the last bit was said with more force.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up." Phoebe said. "I have to go to work. She you all later." With that, the middle sister left.  
  
Wyatt sat in his high chair, banging his food around. Piper went over and instructed him on the right way to eat.  
  
The two decided that after a few hours of Chris not showing that they would go to P3 and see if he was there. Paige was awake by now and was able to orb them there. She went straight into Piper's office, or Chris's room. They were both shocked to find that he was still sleeping, the blanket thrown onto the ground and his feet hanging off the end of the bed which was way to small for him. He still wore the cloths he had yesterday and all of his other cloths lay dirty on the floor.  
  
"He is not taking good care of this place." Piper said angrily.  
  
"Chris," Paige said softly into his ear. He did not move. "Chris!" she yelled and he shot up, hitting his head on his aunt's hard enough for him to lay back down, his hands over his head.  
  
"Paige, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice muffled by his hands.  
  
"Why are you still asleep at 12:30? We thought that you always got up at 5:00 AM to go kill things." Piper asked.  
  
"I do, but today I wanted to sleep. I was out until 5:00." Chris got over his bump on the head and sat up. Paige sat next to him, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"That explains the pajamas." She said.  
  
"Where do you get your cloths?" his mother asked.  
  
"Um...I'd rather not say."  
  
"You don't steel them do you?" he didn't respond. "Chris." Her voice was very strict on that.  
  
Chris remembered that tone of voice. That was the 'answer me or die' voice.  
  
"Kinda." He said sheepishly.  
  
"How can you 'kinda' steal something?" Piper said, her voice rising.  
  
"Piper!" Paige snapped. The eldest sister caught that she was treating him almost like a child and became silent. Chris gave a small laugh. Good old Aunt Paige sticking up for her nephew.  
  
"I have a question." Paige said out of no where. Oh no. "What about my kid?"  
  
A/N: Okay! First chapter, boring, yes. But hey, it's got to happen. Don't worry. I'll get to the good shit soon enough. REVIEW!!!! The reviews keep me going. Should I continue with this sequel? You might not want to answer that right away, what with the nothing happened in this chapter. 


	2. Leo Comes

Chris sighed. How did he know that Paige would be the one to ask the questions? The hard ones.  
  
"You know I cant tell you th-"he tried, but was interrupted.  
  
"Piper has already seen a lot, all I want is a little bit of information. How will that hurt anything?"  
  
He thought it over. She had a good point. Piper already knew almost everything, besides the small details. Paige knowing what happened to her child couldn't hurt the future, but he knew it would really hurt her.  
  
"Alright." Chris said, but he paused, trying to figure out how to say this. It was hard to tell someone how they died. "As soon as you figured out that you were pregnant, you named him Riley. You said that you had this feeling that it was a boy. You were so excited. Phoebe already had a kid and Piper had two, it was your turn.  
  
"But, only 23 weeks into your pregnancy, your water broke." Chris said, remembering things exactly. "So Piper rushed you over to the hospital and we were all forced to wait in the waiting room. They wouldn't let us be there for the birth. The doctor came out and told us that the baby was only 460 grams and 11 inches long. Riley died, and he brought Paige with him." Chris's eyes filled with tears, but he did not let them fall. He had a problem with crying in front of his family. Leo had always told him that that was not the thing to do, crying didn't fix anything.  
  
Paige allowed a few tears to fall as she starred into space, with disbelief shinning in her eyes. Piper looked at her sister, and after a long silence decided to ask her question.  
  
"What went wrong?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "I don't know. I never asked. All I heard was that Paige wasn't really made to carry a child."  
  
"I've got to..." Paige didn't even bother finishing her excuse. She had to go comprehend what was just told to her. She would die all because she got pregnant? That wasn't fair! Her sisters were able to have children, why couldn't she? She wanted a child and here she was being told that if she tries, she would die.  
  
Paige orbed out, leaving her sister and Chris.  
  
"I can't believe this." Piper said, mostly to herself.  
  
"No one could. Especially Phoebe. She-"he cut himself off. If he would start talking, then he would give away everything about the future. He had already allowed his mother to see so much, all she needed was to hear more.  
  
Piper waited, thinking that he might continue, but when he didn't she decided to change the subject.  
  
"I see your taking good care of the place." She said, looking around and picking up a shirt with yellow demon guts all over it.  
  
"I figured that I'm not gonna be here for that long, why not make a mess while I can?"  
  
Piper began rummaging through everything, putting cloths with holes in one pile, cloths with things that she didn't even want to know on them in another and so on. Whenever she would find a pair of boxers, Chris would quickly snatch them away and shove them under the bed sheet.  
  
"Do you like it in here?" she asked while looking around the very small room.  
  
"I'm used to small areas." Chris replied simply.  
  
His mother paused, thinking for a moment. "Why don't you move into the manor?" she asked.  
  
"Uh...well...that would be a little awkward, don't you think?"  
  
"Awkward? How would it be awkward? Your family."  
  
"The annoying 22 year old from the future family. You know, the one that you just found out about? I wonder what a conversation would be like."  
  
"You wouldn't be there half the time, you'll always be demon hunting. Come one, I would die knowing that my son is forced to live like this! I want better for my children."  
  
Great! She was putting Chris down a guilt trip! How was he supposed to make his mother feel bad? He couldn't, he loved her too much. She had just figured out he was her son, and already she was using her motherly card to win him over.  
  
"Fine. But where do I sleep?"  
  
"In the guest room." Piper said, smiling. "I will be doing a lot of laundry." Chris started to orb away the cloths that could be saved, but some of them just were beyond repair. He landed them in the laundry room for his mother to scrub away at.  
  
While Piper worked hard with his cloths, Chris slept in his warm bed. He slept hard, something that was hard to do in a bed to small for you. When he woke back up, it was 8:00. He hadn't killed a single demon today. In fact, he hadn't done anything today. Damn! He was letting himself get off the mission, and living in the manor wasn't going to help. Tomorrow, he was going to have to wake up extra early and kill twice as many demons. It was the only way to get caught up.  
  
He walked down the stairs to see his mother ironing a shirt.  
  
"You don't need to do all that." Chris told her. "All you would have had to do was wash a couple of shirts and pants. You didn't have to wash everything and iron it."  
  
Piper sat the iron down and folded the shirt, stacking it on the rest. Piles of clean shirts, pants and boxers, something that he quickly orbed away.  
  
"I want to." She told him.  
  
"Because you treated me bad? Piper, I'm over that. You don't have to worry, you didn't know, you were just scared for Wyatt."  
  
"If you were over it then you would be calling me mom, not Piper." Chris looked down. Okay, so he did feel a little bad about it.  
  
A loud bang could be heard coming from the attic. The two looked at each other and quickly ran up the stairs, each thinking demon.  
  
They opened the door and saw something that was unexpected. Leo. Only and older Leo. His face was drawn down with wrinkles and deep dark circles under his eyes.  
  
He looked up and his eyes softened at the sight of Piper. There she was, after so long, looking just as beautiful as ever. Better even. But as soon as they flicked over to Chris, his eyes hardened with anger, hatred even.  
  
Before anyone could speak, Leo had his hand around his son's throat and his body pressed against the wall.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, and it was almost like poison was dripping from his words.  
  
A/N: Okay! This chapter was kinda boring, yes, but have no fear, excitement is near! lol. Okay, remember to review! And don't run away from this fic just cause a few chaps are boring! Not all life can be exciting you know! 


	3. Stuck In A Lie

"Leo! Let him go!" Piper demanded, but he seemed to block out her words.  
  
"You know that your not allowed to travel through time!" Leo said to his son who was gasping for air. Piper ran over and began to pry Leo's hands off Chris's neck. When her strength wasn't even enough to get Leo to notice, she wet to blowing up his hand. He was an Elder, he could handle it.  
  
Leo jumped back and cradled his bleeding hand in his other. Chris fell to the ground and his mother was by his side in an instant. Chris quickly picked himself back up so he wouldn't look weak in front of his father.  
  
"Leo, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice weak but he forced it to be stronger.  
  
"I'm here to get you before you screw up the future." He said, his hand still bleeding. "Before you kill Wyatt."  
  
"Kill Wyatt? I'm not here to kill him!" Chris yelled, obviously hurt that his father would think that.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"With all that he's done to me, you'd think I would want to kill him. Your lucky he used to be nice to me." Chris told him.  
  
"What is trying to kill Chris gonna do?" Piper asked.  
  
"Piper, this is none of your concern."  
  
"He is my son! And when a father tries to kill his son, I think it's the mothers business!"  
  
"You told her!? What else does she know?" Leo asked, outraged.  
  
Chris looked to his feet. His father had a way of making him give in. He was never able to stand up to Leo.  
  
Piper saw that Chris wasn't going to respond, so she took over.  
  
"He isn't going to screw the future up in any way! All he wants to do is make it better by stopping Wyatt from becoming evil!"  
  
"He isn't evil, he just wants magic to be open and known. Wyatt doesn't like hiding who he really is. So he brought out magic and all the humans rebelled! He is just trying to make humans understand!"  
  
"That's bullshit!" Chris yelled. For a moment he seemed surprised that that came out of his mouth and didn't stay in his mind. "How is killing humans going to make them anymore open to magic?"  
  
"I will not just let you fill your mothers head with lies! You are coming back to where you belong!"  
  
"So Wyatt can kill me?"  
  
"He won't kill you. You're his brother." Leo said simply.  
  
"So what makes you think I would have killed Wyatt if you say Wyatt won't kill me?" The two starred down. Leo obviously didn't want to answer that, but Chris wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"You are coming back to where you belong, right now." Leo said, his voice stern and threatening.  
  
"I'm not finished here! I have to sty until I'm born. I'll be here another year maybe before I know that Wyatt is safe."  
  
"You're just waiting for the sisters to let their guard down so you can kill him! I'm not going to let that happen!"  
  
Leo formed an energy ball in his hand and fired it at Chris. But Piper flexed her hands and blew it up.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she yelled. How could any father want to hurt his son?  
  
"Piper! You have to understand! Chris is confused, he only thinks Wyatt is evil!"  
  
"How can you believe that? If he kills innocents, then he's evil!" Piper couldn't understand. Leo was always the one that could see what was really going on before anyone else, and here he was blinded for the love of his son. But he had another son as well, a son that he should be listening to more.  
  
Chris flicked his hands and the crystals came out of their box and formed a circle around Leo. Light then formed around him, trapping him in a magical cage.  
  
"That should keep his still while we get the sisters and send him back to the future." He told his mother and then went down the stairs. Piper sparred one final glance at Leo. He looked tired and old, older then what he should be. She found that she pitied him. He was stuck in the lie that his son was still the good little boy that he once was. He just couldn't let himself believe otherwise.  
  
Piper followed her son down the stairs to see that he was already on the phone, talking to Paige who, seconds later, orbed into the room. Phoebe was next. Paige had to orb over to get her, but Phoebe had told her boss that she was going to work at home for the rest of the day.  
  
Paige smiled and acted fine, but her eyes did hold sadness. She was trying to block it out, telling herself that everything was fine. Just like Leo was doing.  
  
"So, what is this about Leo being in a cage?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Future Leo decided to pay me a little visit. Its time for him to go home now." Chris explained the condensed version.  
  
---Attic---  
  
Leo stood in his magic cage, cursing himself for allowing this to happen. He had to get out. He had to stop Chris.  
  
"Wyatt." He called, silent enough so no one else could hear. "Wyatt, its daddy. I need your help." A small two-year-old quickly orbed to his father's aid.  
  
"Theres my good boy." Leo said with a smile. "Can you let daddy out?" Wyatt flicked his finger and the crystals moved away, with them gone, the cage collapsed. Leo went over and picked up his son.  
  
"Yeah, I knew I could count on you. Come on, let's on a walk. You want to go on a walk?" Leo was happy to see his son so small and cute again. But he couldn't leave him here where Chris could get to him, not with the sisters so trusting of him. He orbed away to find a safe place for himself and his son.  
  
"I thought Elders didn't age." Piper asked Chris, remembering his face.  
"Well, Elders don't. But when Leo went on Wyatt's side, he turned evil. Or as evil that you can get without admitting that you're evil. And, there cant be evil Elders. His powers were taken away and he was made human. Wyatt couldn't have a human working for him, so he gave him some potion. Leo had all sorts of powers then."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And how are we going to send Leo back to the future?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Chris dug around in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up sheet of yellow paper.  
  
"With the spell that brought him here in the first place. We just tweak it a bit and throw him through a portal."  
  
"Wait. If that's the spell, then how does Wyatt have it?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "He must have made a new one. He's powerful enough." They walked up the stairs and opened the door to see the crystals out of their place and Leo gone.  
  
"Oh shit." Chris said with an annoyed sigh.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much to all for your wonderful reviews!! They make me very very happy. And, I am sorry about the tittle. I cannot spell for the life of me! But, I don't think its that big of a deal. Unless someone is one of those freaky people who cant stand those sorts of things and in that case, I'm sorry. 


	4. Bye Bye Daddy

"How could he have gotten out? Is there some futuristic way of getting out of those crystal cages?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, theirs not. That's why I don't know how he could have gotten out." Chris responded, keeping his temper down. He wanted to do nothing more then scream and blow things up. His stupid father was on the lose doing god knows what, and he probably will want- "Wyatt." Chris finished his thought out load as it clicked in his mind.  
  
"What about him?" Piper asked, but Chris had already started to run down the stairs. The girls shared a puzzled look before they followed him. The four arrived in Wyatt's room to see that there was no sleeping two-year- old.  
  
"Wyatt?" Piper asked no one. She walked over to his crib and looked in as if he would suddenly appear there. When she saw nothing but a blanket and a few stuffed animals, she turned back to her sisters and her son. "He's gone." She said.  
  
"That'll be his biggest mistake." Chris said. He walked over and picked up his brother's favorite teddy bear. "We can scry for him."  
  
Piper walked up and snatched the teddy bear from Chris's hand and headed back up to the attic.  
  
"Okay, I can't be trusted to scry." Chris said to himself.  
  
"No, Piper just has to save Wyatt herself. Its not you." Phoebe told her nephew. The three went back to the attic to see Piper already bent over a map with the crystal swinging above.  
  
"Find him?" Paige asked, walking to her sister's side.  
  
"Not yet." Piper responded, half her voice not there. Then the crystal suddenly landed sternly on the map, pointing to a certain spot. "There. He's just in the park, not even trying to hide."  
  
"Could be a trap." Paige put in.  
  
"Could be, but he has my son. I have to get him back. Paige, orb." Piper took her sisters hand and Phoebe took the other. They orbed out and Chris followed. They arrived in a bathroom and walked out. It didn't take long to spot Leo pushing his son on the swings.  
  
"You! Give me back my kid!" Piper said, pointing an accusing finger and then stalking over to them. Leo picked up Wyatt and held him protectively. Piper didn't have time for this. She flicked her hands and froze the entire park, Leo included. She then walked over to her son who was not affected.  
  
Wyatt laughed, obviously having a fun day.  
  
"Okay, time to go home."  
  
"No! We have to bring him to." Chris said, motioning to his father. "We can't just have him wandering around."  
  
Paige walked over and orbed future Leo back and Chris orbed the rest of them. In the attic they put Leo back in his cage.  
  
"Well, that was easy." Phoebe said.  
  
"Now we send him home." Chris said. He took the spell out of his pocket and started to draw a triquetra on the wall.  
  
"You think I'll just walk in that portal willingly?"  
  
"No, but we can always shove you threw." Chris responded as he finished his drawing.  
  
"That's what orbing is for." Leo responded.  
  
"Thanks for telling us your plan." His son replied, giving his smart- ass smile at his father who gave a death glare.  
  
"Their like children." Piper said with a small laugh.  
  
"Remember, they're your children." Phoebe mussed.  
  
"I'm just the luckiest person in the world."  
  
"Freeze him, Piper." Chris commanded his mother. Leo looked at his love one last time. He thought that she would be the one to understand why he had to get Chris home, that she would help him and go against her sisters for once. And here she was sending him to the future without Chris. He had wanted to at least talk to her more while he was here. They really hadn't talked at all. This would be the last time he would ever see her, and he wasn't even going to say good-bye.  
  
Piper didn't seem to notice that he was looking at her with loving eyes, and she didn't seem to care. She flicked her wrists and he stood still. Chris released the cage and orbed his father into the portal without a second glance.  
  
"That was entertaining." Paige said. She had been expecting more. Maybe a big fight or something.  
  
"It's not over yet." Chris told her. "Wyatt can send anyone he wants through that portal to bring me home, even himself. We need someone watching up here at all times."  
  
"Chris, we all have something called a life. When you get one, you will know why I have to say that I can't do it." Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"I did have a life, but my big brother destroyed it." No one smiled to that. "Good, then you see my point. Take turns or something, just keep Wyatt protected. I have to go get some help."  
  
"Why would we need help?" Paige asked.  
  
"There are some very powerful demons that he could send. No vanquishing potion will even phase some of them. I know some people who can help." With that, Chris orbed out.  
  
A/N: I realize that this is a short chapter, and I haven't updated in awhile, but I have friends with more problems then even I do to attend to, so sorry. Now, Leo came and went very quickly, but he was just there to show that Wyatt had gotten a back to the past spell. I'll try to update sooner! 


	5. Peyden And Prue

The Charmed Ones sat in the attic, Wyatt sleeping peacefully in his playpen.

"I had a date tonight." Phoebe complained from the couch.

"Would you be quiet? We've all heard you." Paige snapped.

"Sorry if I had things to do tonight and you didn't, Paige! But I was looking forward to this date!"

"I had things to do! But I canceled because I really don't want my nephew dying!"

Phoebe opened her mouth to counter, but Piper came in. "Would you two cut it out?!" she yelled, getting their attention. "We all had things to do, but we canceled, so get on with life!" The three of them sighed. Each was sitting on the couch, starring forward and thinking about what they could be doing right now.

"I was really looking forward to that date." Phoebe whined one more time before a portal opened up. The girls got to their feet and stood next to one another protectively, watching to see who was entering the past.

Out walked a full-grown woman and a little girl who couldn't be more than seven-years-old.

"Peyden?" Piper asked, recognizing the demon who smiled. Piper's eyes went to the little girl. "Little Prue." She stated. Prue looked up at Peyden who looked down at her.

"They know who we are?" she asked her voice soft and timed.

Peyden leaned down to the girls height and spoke like a mother would do to her child. "Naughty Chris must have told." She explained. "But it's okay. We can find Chris." Prue's eyes seemed to harden over at the mention of her older cousin. She then looked over at the Charmed Ones.

"Which one is my mommy?" she asked.

Peyden pointed to Phoebe. "That one there. See, you have her hair and her eyes." She said. Prue examined her mother with great interest.

Phoebe examined her daughter. This was the daughter that she would never get to raise in the future, she would die first. She felt a great love, even though this was the first time she had ever seen her daughter.

Peyden stood back up and faced the sisters. "Where is Chris?" she demanded, her voice taking an evil tone and the motherly tone was gone.

"You think that we would just tell you so you can go and kill him?" Piper responded, her voice stern.

"We're not going to kill him, just bring him back to where he belongs. God knows what we'll do to him there, but we won't kill him here." Peyden smiled evilly.

"See, that doesn't make me want to tell you."

"That's okay. I just figured I'd be nice." She looked down at Prue. "Ready to go get that bastard?"

"We're not gonna kill him?" Prue asked.

"Oh, we will. Just not right now. Come on." She picked Prue up. "Shes a good girl, Phoebe. To bad Chris killed you, you would have been able to raise her." With that, Peyden shimmered away.

"Don't believe a word she says Phoebe." Piper told her sister, but she had already screamed her lungs out for Chris to get his ass here.

"What is it? I'm trying to convince demons to help you out." He said as he orbed in.

"Did you kill me?" Phoebe demanded suddenly.

"What?" Chris asked.

"In the future, were you the one to kill me?"

"No, Wyatt did. What makes you ask that?"

"You're telling the truth?"

"Of course I am. Why do you think I'm lying?" Phoebe sighed and collapsed on the couch. "What did I miss?"

"Peyden and Little Prue just walked through the portal. Peyden said you killed Phoebe. She was probably just trying to turn us against you. She did a pretty pathetic job. " Paige told him.

"What? But Wyatt killed them! He wouldn't let them live! Especially Peyden." He thought for a moment. "Maybe Little Prue." Stress on the maybe.

"Well, that's the least of our worries. They both want you dead. For being seven-years-old, you would think that killing someone would freak her out." Paige stated.

"Seven? Prue can't be seven. When I left for the future she would have barely been one."

"Well, I know what I saw." Piper said defensively.

"Maybe you saw wrong. You've only seen her as a baby." Chris said, defending his point of view.

"I know what I saw, Chris!" Piper said. She strongly believed that it was Prue. She knew it was. And here her son was telling her that she was wrong. No mother likes it when her son goes against her.

Chris, seeing how upset his mother was getting, decided to go with it, even though he had his doubts. "Okay, say it was Prue, it couldn't have been Peyden."

"And why not?"

"Because Wyatt killed her!"

"Did you see him kill her?" Piper challenged.

"No," Chris said weakly. "But why would he let her live?" he said with much more force.

"You never know. Maybe he has a plan behind keeping her alive."

"Well, even if he did, she would never agree to come back to the past to kill me."

"You never know what an evil mind will do, Chris." As soon as she said that, Piper regretted it. She just admitted to having an evil son.

Everyone noticed her discomfort. "I'll go out looking for them." Chris said, deciding to not fight anymore.

"Find them? They'll kill you!" Phoebe said, amazed that he wanted to go find the people who had the power to kill him.

"I'm sure I can get away. I just have to see if this really is Peyden and Prue."

"No, we need a plan." Phoebe insisted. "A spell?"

"Trust me, if Peyden wants someone dead, then she'll do it. A spell can't stop her."

"Then why do you want to go find her?" Phoebe didn't understand this in the least.

"Because I don't think it's her. It can't be." Chris was dead set on this, but he was soon proved wrong when Peyden herself shimmered into the attic with Prue. Chris simply starred. He couldn't believe it, there they were. Two of the people that he was sure to be dead. A best friend and his little cousin that had been lost.

"Hello, Chris." Peyden said, smiling to see that her pray was this easy to find. He must be losing his touch on how to hide.

"Peyden, how?" Chris asked. He was at a lose for words, but he couldn't just stand there starring. Something had to be said.

"Wyatt was so kind to bring me back to life."

"But he can't do that. That's not allowed."

"Neither is traveling back to the past. I have to bring you home now, Chris. Wyatt will be glad to see you."

"Peyden, listen to yourself! He has a spell on you, that's what it is. You have to fight it. Just remember everything that you fought for, what you died for." Chris couldn't except that she would go with Wyatt. Peyden would never. She believed to strongly in what she fought for. She may have been a demon, but she still didn't like Wyatt's powers, and if she could fight for good, than she had to have some good in her somewhere.

"Save it, Chris." She thrust her arm out, sending him flying into the wall. Chris slid down the wall, but quickly got back up. "I don't care what you have to say. He doesn't have me under a spell, I choose to do this. Wyatt just made me understand. You'll understand soon enough." Peyden's eyes turned into flame. That was the sign that she was about to harness the power of fire, but Prue stopped her.

"I want a turn." She said in her soft voice.

"You want a turn?" Phoebe echoed with motherly anger in her voice. "He is your cousin. You should want nothing more than to help him."

Prue turned her head to face her mother. She looked her right in the eyes. Phoebe saw that her daughter's eyes were hallowed.

"Why would I want to help him? He didn't want to help you, or me. Wyatt told me everything. He killed you, then went for me. But Wyatt saved me. He's the only cousin who cares. Chris just wants me dead." Prue didn't even have to move. Her powers blocked Chris's throat, so he could no longer breath. The girls tried to help, but Peyden put up a force field to keep them out. Chris was stuck inside, suffocating. He could see people who could help him, but they couldn't get to him.

A/N: Okay! I have updated, finally! But, I have been busy. PROJECT REVOLUTION TOUR!!!!! And for any one who doesn't know what that is, its Less Than Jake, The Used, Snopp Dogg (booooo!!!!) and the best: Korn and Linken Park!!!


	6. The Great Wall of China

Chris looked up at his mother, silently pleading for help that she could not give him. Piper banged on the shield, she knew it wouldn't help, but she had to try. She had seen her son tortured once, and here she had to watch him die!

Peyden laughed, knowing what was going through everyone's mind. "Save Chris! Save Chris!" she found it hilarious. Wow things were different in the past.

"That's enough Prue. Remember? Wyatt wants him alive and mostly well. Come on." Little Prue had seemed completely fixed on killing her older cousin, but if Peyden said that she had to stop, then she would stop, even if she didn't want to. Prue allowed Chris to breathe, but he collapsed anyway. To long without air had taken its toll. Peyden kept the shield up to keep the Charmed Ones out. She walked over to Chris's limp body while Piper shouted for her to get away from her son.

Peyden only chuckled a bit to herself and then reached down to grab a hold of her old friend. Chris quickly shot up and kicked her feet from under her. When Peyden landed on her back, he took out an atheme and brought it to her throat.

Little Prue was about to make a move to save her friend, but Chris told her to stop. He then turned his attention back to the person he had under his control.

"Put the shield down." He commanded Peyden. She didn't seem to show fear, but she wouldn't have done what she was told if she wasn't. "Take Little Prue, leave." He said. Chris wasn't bothering to try and hide that having a knife up to one of his best friends throats was terrifying him. He wasn't trying to hide his heavy breathing, or the beads of sweat on his forehead.

Peyden kept herself under control as she held out her hand, never letting her eyes leave Chris's. Little Prue took her hand, glaring at Chris as memories of what Wyatt had told her came to mind. How Chris had been so cruel as to try and turn the family against Wyatt. When they fell for it, he slit her mother's throat in front of Wyatt with a laugh.

"You think that I'm just gonna be a good girl and go back to the future?" Peyden asked.

"No, but I have a plan." Chris responded.

"Looking forward to it." Peyden smiled and shimmered out with Prue. As soon as it was a sure thing that they were gone, Chris dropped the atheme and allowed his body to relax, letting out a long, much needed sigh of relief. The girls ran over to him, making sure that he was okay and of course he shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Chris jumped back up again after only about a minute of taking a break. "Okay, I have to go get help."

"Wait, what?" Piper asked. "No, you can't just go out! What if they know what you're going to do and are waiting for you?"

"Peyden sucks at anticipating other people's moves. She only thinks about what shes going to do, and doesn't take the time to care what her enemy might be planing. Don't worry, I'll be fine. If I see them, I'll orb." Piper was about to say 'no' but was cut off by her son orbing out.

"I swear, if he keeps doing that I'll..." she gave a sign of ringing his neck but the girls simply laughed. "Not a time to be laughing. My son is going to get himself killed!"

"And my daughter is going to be the one to do it." Phoebe said sadly.

"Or my other son." Piper pointed out. "What is up with everyone being evil in the future?"

"They turn evil out of fear." Paige said. "What's the deal with Chris's family trying to kill him?"

"Wyatt knows that family is his weak spot, so he uses it." Phoebe said. The girls sighed.

"So, what do we do until Chris gets back?" Paige asked.

"Make a better plan then what he has." Piper told her. "We need some vanquishing potions."

"We don't even know what kind of demon Peyden is. All we know is that shes upper level."

"Well, then we'll make just powerful potions. We have to help somehow. Chris thinks that he can handle all this on his own, but he can't." Piper said, worried for her son. They began to work on potions, mixing all sorts of powerful ingredients to make it powerful. By the end, they had about ten vials full of black, blue, purple, and that sort of color.

"Okay, you think we have enough?" Paige asked, looking at the witches handy work.

"I would think so." Phoebe said with a smile, proud that they were going to forcefully help their nephew.

"He better be grateful." Piper said.

"I'm really doubting he will be." Paige told her. Piper went to Wyatt when he started to cry and Phoebe decided to take a whack at cooking something to eat. Paige labeled each potion so they knew what to get and then decided to relax, a rare moment.

A little while later Chris orbs into the living room with Peyden next to him.

"Whoa! Piper! Phoebe!" Paige calls, jumping up at the sight of the demon. "Potion!" she calls.

"Paige, wait!" Chris tries but she throws the potion. Peyden catches it with one hand and starts to look it over.

"This is very powerful. Only a Charmed One could do it. Nice job." She tosses it back to Paige who catches it.

"Chris, what is she doing here?" Piper asks, who has ran in with Phoebe.

"This is past Peyden, not the evil one whos trying to kill me." He explained.

"Hey! I'm still evil! I just think it would be cool to fight myself." Peyden explained.

"Whatever." Chris said, knowing that Peyden was able to be good, if she wasn't just so damn stubborn. "Now is when we go looking for our enemies. Just remember, don't hurt the little girl. Just the older version of you. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah." Peyden says annoyed that he is bossing her around. Betraying this boy form the future might be fun.

"I have a question." Phoebe asks. "Why did you attack us a few days ago when you've known Chris this whole time?"

She shrugs. "Thought it might be fun. I'm always looking for someone to match my power."

"Yeah, that's a great reason." Paige mutters. "So, now we go to get the bad guys?"

"Yeah, now that we have someone who is powerful enough to protect me."

"Only you?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. I'm not taking any of you. It's way too dangerous. Anything could happen, and if you die Piper, then I'll never exist."

"Well we can't just let you go! You could be killed!"

"If I die, I'm sure you'll know when I don't come home."

"That didn't make me feel any better! Now listen, I'm not letting you go with an evil demon and a psycho little girl! I'm going with you weather you like it or not, now lets go."

"I'm going, too." Phoebe chimed in.

"Me too." Paige followed. Chris gave a loud annoyed sigh.

"Fine, but if something happens to any of you, it's not my fault." Chris orbs, Peyden shimmers and Paige orbs with her sisters. They arrive at the Great Wall of China.

"Oh, I don't think we should be here." Phoebe says, nervous. "Why are we here?"

"Because I can sense that my future self is here." Peyden says, annoyed by her asking. "Piper, freeze the place."

"What? I can't freeze the entire Great Wall of China!" Piper exclaimed. She felt a sudden power surge within herself. "What?"

"There. Now you can. I lent you some of my energy, freeze the place before one of the guards sees us up here!" Piper flicked her hands and everything around them froze.

"Whoa." She said, amazed that that was possible.

"Hi, Chris. I didn't think that you would come looking for us this fast. Wow your-"The future Peyden was gloating, but when she saw her past self, she stopped. Why didn't she think Chris would do that?

"I look exactly the way I do now." The present Peyden said. "Do I like, stop aging or something?"

"No, see, you died and Wyatt brought you back, so after that you stop aging." Piper explained

"Oh. Well that was really nice of him."

"What is she doing here?" Future Peyden commanded angered that her past self was here. If she kills her past self, then she will never exist and she wasn't very willing to die for this.

"Shes here to help." Chris said, happy to see that he had finally gotten his enemy to be afraid.

"I get to fight her now?" Peyden asked and Chris nodded. She smiled and charged at her future self, eager to fight someone at equal strength as herself.


	7. Peyden vs Peyden

As the two Peydens fought, Piper continued to look at her handy work. She still couldn't believe that she had frozen the entire Great Wall of China!

"So, Chris? How are you expecting this to work?" Paige asked her nephew.

"Well, Future Peyden can't kill her past self because then she would never exist. That gives Past Peyden the upper hand. She can kill her future self and nothing will happen to her." Chris explained his genies plan.

"Very smart. But, at this rate, there will be no more Great Wall of China." She pointed out, seeing that when the two energies collided it sent off waves of power, crumbling the wall little by little.

"That's true." Chris said, seeing it. "I don't even know why she was here of all places." He thinks for a moment, trying to remember anything that Peyden had said to him at any time to tell him why she would be here.

The two each flicked their hands and when the power hit each other, it exploded and sent everyone flying back. Paige fell off the side but quickly orbed back on solid ground, sighing to see that she was okay. The Wall crumbled a bit more but the two went right back to their war, each of them doing the same as the other.

"This fight is useless." Phoebe pointed out. "They are the same person so they each do the same thing."

"Yeah, but it wears them down. When they are both almost out of it, we can get the future one while shes down. Then all of our problems are solved." Chris explained.

"Yeah, if they don't kill us first." Paige pointed out. Chris chose to ignore that comment and watched the fight as energy balls were thrown and very little actually hit their targets. They fought on, and for a minute they all thought it would never stop. Finally the two separated, panting. They attempted to go more, but they could hardly even form an energy ball.

"See? This plan worked out great." Chris said, congratulating himself. Finally one of his plans worked! After all this time that he had been here, every plan he had attempted to get past the sisters, or any other demon for that matter, had always back fired. Now one of them was working. Is this something to be proud of? Never mind. He would think about that later, now he had to send Peyden home.

"Wait, where's Prue?" Piper asked, now noticing the little girl's absence. They all looked around, realizing that she wasn't around.

"Where is she Peyden?" Chris demanded the future one.

"She's around." She said, her way of saying that she had no wish to tell. "Good plan though. Bringing my gullible future self here."

"What? I'm not gullible!" Past Peyden exclaimed offended.

"Then why are you here?" There was a silence where the two starred down. Chris immediately didn't like where this was going and he wanted nothing more than to orb her back to where she belonged.

"Okay, lets get going." He announced.

"No, wait." Past Peyden said, still starring at her counter part. "I think I want to kill her." She said, something that had obviously came to her mind as soon as she was called gullible.

"That's not what we agreed." Chris countered.

"I'm a demon, what do you expect?"

Damn! Another one of my plans down the hole! "Peyden, do you really want to kill your future self?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Don't you have a soul?" Phoebe asked.

"Once again, demon." Peyden replied, talking as if they were all a bunch of idiots. "You've been brought back to life. Whenever that happens, the persons full power can never be brought back to the human. It's a sacrifice to the Fairy Man, and the Grim Reaper to allow your soul to be brought back to your body. I'm more powerful than you." She explained, mostly to the others who didn't know that. "Well, it was fun. A good thirty minutes of fun, but fighting gets boring even to a demon." She held the palm of her hand out inches in front of her future self's face, a flame there, flickering in her eyes, showing the fear that she was about to die.

"No!" Chris yelled. He threw out his arm in an attempt to stop the murder, but Peyden used her shield. The shield that had protected Chris so many times was now being used to stop him from saving one of his best friends, someone who saved his life and sacrificed her own for his. He had to help. He couldn't just let this happen!

It was too late. There was nothing that anyone could do. The flame flew from her hand with such force to make the head literally melt away. The body fell to the ground, only half of it left. The rest gone. Blood gushed out and Chris had a flash back to see Ken's body, much in the same way. Another friend gone. At least it wasn't by Wyatt's hand.

"There." Past Peyden announced. "All gone." She didn't seem to care about what she had just done. She didn't seem to mind that she had just technically killed herself.

"What the hell did you just do?" Chris yelled. Yes, he did know what had just happened, but a person's brain can only comprehend so much at once.

Peyden didn't respond. She was too busy looking at the little girl who stood staring at the body, her face blank and her eyes showing no emotion. She wore a cute little white dress with lace on it, her black hair combed and looking neat. Much unlike how she had looked when she came out of the portal. Peyden must have taken her shopping to get something nice.

When the others noticed Peyden's stares. They looked back to see Little Prue.

"Did she see that?" Phoebe asked.

"She must be able to turn invisible." Piper said. "Little Prue? Are you okay?" The girl did not respond. She continued to stare at the body. The body of the woman who had been like a mother. It was all Chris's fault. _He_ had had the brilliant idea of bringing the past self here, _he_ was the one who had told them to fight, and _he_ was the one who had killed her mother! She looked up to see Chris starring at her. Their eyes met and all that went through her mind was to kill.

Prue held out her hands and electricity formed. "You killer her!" she yelled and the electricity flew at him, hitting Chris in the chest and causing his to fly back.

"Prue!" Phoebe yelled at her daughter. No child of hers could kill their own family, could they?

Piper flicked her wrists and tried to freeze the girl but nothing happened.

"Great." She said as Prue advanced on Chris who was struggling to get up, a gash on his chest and blood leaking from his mouth.

"Prue, stop!" Phoebe tried commanding. Another shot of electricity went through Chris, causing him to cry and fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Phoebes, but I gotta do this." Piper flicked her hands, but this time she sent out an explosion to stop Prue. The explosion hit Prue, but it only caused a slight injury. But it was enough to get the anger possessed child to turn to the Charmed Ones.

She didn't speak; she simply put her arm out and sent a bolt of electricity at Piper. It hit and she went flying back, off the edge and began to plummet to the earth.

"Piper!" Paige called, her hand held out. Blue orbs formed and the eldest sister landed on the youngest. They quickly scrambled back up to see Prue had turned back to Chris. He was on the ground, bleeding a great deal and fighting to stay awake.

She was preparing another attack, but Piper flicked her hands once again. She didn't care that it had little affect, she needed to save her son. She flicked her hands again and again until Prue couldn't ignore her anymore. She turned and used her power to lift Piper into the air and lock her hands down at her sides.

"Why is it that even when you know how evil your children are, you still try to protect them, Piper?" Prue asked, her voice still soft and innocent.

Piper would have gladly responded, but apparently Prue didn't want to hear it because she found that talking was difficult, and after one squeak became impossible.

Prue stuck out her hand, preparing to attack.

"Mom!" Chris yelled. She couldn't die, he wouldn't let her die again! He took out the atheme and used his telekinesis to fly it into his younger cousins leg. She dropped Piper, her attention now on the searing pain that was pumping through her leg. She fell to the ground. Pain was obviously something she had been protected from, and this was the first time she had felt anything so bad.

"Its about time you pulled a stunt like that!" Paige scolded her nephew.

"Very funny." Chris muttered. He was becoming weaker and weaker by the second. Talking did not seem to help matters.

The atheme only seemed to fuel Prue's anger more. Her body went numb and she could no longer feel the pain in her leg, the pain in her heart, or the sympathy she felt for the Charmed Ones.

She sent her energy out in waves; it hit like Piper's power to them all. Prue dug the blade out of her leg and looked at Chris.

Terrific. Now shes gonna be pissed about that too. Chris thought. It wasn't the nicest thing to think; after all she had a right to be mad, but he didn't do anything and here he was going to die for it.

A/N: I've updated!!!! I was on a camping trip and I have learned something: Mesquites are not my friend. I'm itchy! But, that is very much not the point. I will try much harder to update a hell of a lot sooner, but school starts Tuesday, so I don't know.

I haven't said this yet, so a major thank you to all who have reviewed!!! And anyone who hasn't, sue-poo on you!


	8. What Really Happened To Phoebe

Chris wished that he could beat her, but he couldn't stand to hurt Prue. She was his cousin, and she was one of the two cousins that were still alive. Other than that, he had no relation except an evil brother who was trying to kill him. It was hard enough just to out the atheme in her leg, so he knew he couldn't kill her.

"Prue, you need to stop this." Phoebe tried again. "Wyatt has tricked you. Chris didn't kill me and he never would. Please."

Prue simply starred at her as if she was the dumbest person she had ever seen. "Wyatt, lie? No. He would never do that to me. He loves me to much."

"We have to stop her." Paige muttered to Piper.

"Don't you think I know that? We should try a spell." Piper pointed out.

"What do you think I've been doing this entire time? Watching? I've been making up spells and saying them all this time and non of them have been working." She watched as Phoebe stalled her daughter, keeping her talking so Prue would not see them talking. "We should just orb out."

"Then she will just follow. That wouldn't do any good, and Chris is in no condition to orb." Piper told her sister.

"Then do we kill her?" Paige asked, hoping the answer was no, but that was all she could think of to do.

"Phoebe wouldn't be able to stand it and neither would Chris. It would be to hard on the both of them." Piper was doing nothing but thinking about how killing Prue would effect everyone. It would make everyone feel terrible and Chris wouldn't be able to stand seeing another family member die. Phoebe wouldn't be able to see her own daughter die, even if she hadn't really given birth to her yet.

"What other options do we have?" Paige asked, getting impatient. Prue obviously was getting tired of talking.

"I don't know!" Piper yelled in a whisper.

"I've just realized how great you are at shooting down good ideas."

"You think that killing her is a good idea?!"

"Is this to point? No, it's not. Let's get on with trying to find out a way to get rid of chuckie over there."

Prue held out both hands and sent electricity through all of the girls. She didn't use it like she had been using it on Chris. She used it like real electricity, sending it through their entire bodies. She had been using it like energy balls on Chris, causing more injuries. With this, she would be able to knock them out and cause little damage. She could go around killing her mother now could she?

The girls fell to the ground and Prue turned to Chris. Now it was open to kill him. No more distractions, nothing else to stop her.

You have to kill her! Or she will kill you! A voice in the back of Chris's head told him.

But she is just a toy of Wyatt's. It's not her fault. Another voice said. Before he knew it, the two voices were fighting. To kill or not to kill, that had become the question.

"Prue," he tried. Maybe she would listen to a voice of reason. But if she didn't listen to her own mother, why would she listen to Chris? "I didn't kill Phoebe. I loved her."

"Tricks. All tricks. You lie. Wyatt said that you always lie." Prue said, advancing.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he is the one lying?" Chris said, earning him another bolt of electricity. Not the time to be smart.

"I don't care what you say." She lifted her hand and pointed it at him, preparing to give the final blow. "I know the truth."

Chris flicked his wrist and flew the dead body of future Peyden on Prue, knocking her to the ground with the bloody body on top of the girl. Prue gave a screech of fear and quickly scrambled out from beneath the body. Her cute lace dress was now stained red, blood on her face and in her hair. She looked at the body and gave a small whimper. Prue hadn't felt the real pain until now, and now it was washing over her like waves. Peyden was gone, gone for good. Who would take care of her now? There was always Wyatt, but he was always so busy. What would she do?

Kill her! The voice said. Shes distracted she wont see it coming! The other voice said that maybe she was realizing her mistakes and she would be better now. God Chris hated having voices that told him what to do in his head. Yes it was only himself talking to himself in his head, but still, it sucked all the same.

"Prue?" he asked, the better side of him winning.

"She...she...shes dead." Prue squeaked.

"Prue, it was an accident. No one meant for this to happen." Chris tried the voice of reason again. "Do you understand that?"

Prue shook her head, still starring at the body. "But she was just following orders."

"See what happens when you follow Wyatt's orders." Chris stated. "He doesn't have very good ideas all the time." Maybe that wasn't the thing to say at the time, but it didn't matter. He wasn't even sure that Prue was listening. "Are you done with your little killing spree?"

Once again Prue shook her head. "No," she responded half out of it. "She always told me to get revenge."

Shes not done yet? "Yeah, but revenge isn't always the best thing."

"No, it's always the right thing." She finally tore her eyes away from the body. "But you didn't kill her, Chris. That other lady did. The past Peyden." Prue said. "Shes the one that needs to pay."

Chris wanted to ask why she wasn't still pissed about the whole he murdered her mother thing. But he decided that would be a bad idea. He may have been bad at using his head, but he wasn't stupid. She was probably consumed by the pain she felt now that that was all she couldn't think about anything else.

"You mean I get to kill two people from the future today?" Past Peyden asked. She had been sitting on the sidelines the whole time, watching with amusement to see this happen. It was just like super powered wrestling. "That would be so cool." She got up from her sitting place on the Wall and made her way over to Prue. "You could be fun to kill."

Prue was still young, so it wasn't like she knew some cocky remark to say, so she simply starred with her cold eyes. Eyes that would make a normal person run away screaming. But not a demon. Demons had seen worse than cold eyes.

"Silent. I like that. Screaming is fun, but it starts to hurt the ears, ya know?" Peyden was trying to scare the girl, but it wasn't working that well. Prue had seen as much as Peyden so she was hard to scare.

Chris didn't want this to happen. Everything was going downhill. This plan had been perfect, but no, Peyden had to go and screw it up. Now Little Prue would die. There was no way she could take Peyden. There was nothing that he could do. Breathing was hard enough, trying to stop a fight to the death was damn near impossible.

Chris was looking on, listening but soon their words could be heard as if they were far away. Then he couldn't hear at all. Something was very wrong. His body was going numb and everything seemed to spin. Terrific, he was gonna pass out.

Prue made a wild lunge for Peyden but she simply grabbed the small girl by the throat and slammed her head into the ground. Prue weakly got up, blood gushing from a wound on the head. Peyden easily puts her hand to Prue's face and killed her the same way she did future Peyden.

"That was easy enough." She said, looking at the charred body. "I was expecting a challenge, but I guess she was just a kid." She looked at Chris who was beginning to zone in and out.

"Aw, was all this a little to much for little Chris?" Peyden chuckled and walked over to him. Chris didn't even see her. He was locked in his mind and didn't know what was going on around him. He had been hit by way to many bolts of electricity.

Peyden contemplated weather or not she should kill him, and in the end, decided that she had had her fun for the day. She merely teleported away.

Chris awoke so the sun shinning brightly in his face. He took a moment to remember what had happened the day before and where he was. He had tried to make a plan work; it failed miserably and ultimately ended in the death of his little cousin. He was lying on the couch, hearing his mother busy herself in the kitchen. He listened when he heard the sound of orbs.

"How is he?" Chris heard Leo ask.

"Not awake yet, but you healed him so I'm sure he's fine." Piper told her ex-husband.

"Too bad. I was hoping to get some answers out of him."

"Wait, Leo. Theres something you need to know."

Chris let his head drop back down into the couch pillow. Great, now mom was going to tell Leo everything. Won't that be a load of fun.

Chris looked at the pictures that were framed. One was of Phoebe, her super model smile and looking happy and beautiful as always. The words of Litte Prue saying that he had killed her mother came into Chris's mind.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Phoebe." He muttered, starring at the picture. Memories flashed into his mind.

"Mom is dead!" fourteen year old Chris cried to his older brother.

"Don't you think I know that?" Wyatt smirked. "After all, I did order the demons to do it." Wyatt orbed away. After that, Wyatt began to try and get Chris to turn evil and go on his side. He knew that the only way to do that was to get him to murder someone. The guilt would consume him. Wyatt knew his younger brother would feel terrible about it and, in time, he would become like Wyatt.

"Go ahead, Chris." Wyatt taunted. "With one flick of the wrists, it will all be over. I won't even put my shield up." Wyatt stood in the manor, his back against a wall with his brother a few feet away from him. "You know you want to. Just kill me."

"No! Chris, don't!" his Aunt Phoebe cried. She ran in front of Wyatt. "Don't do this."

"Why now? Think of all the good you'll be doing, Chris. Avenge mom's death, save thousands of innocent from being killed. You'd be helping the world." Wyatt taunted.

"No, Chris. If you do, the you'll be just like him."

"No he won't. You'll be doing it for good."

"It's wrong! You may not feel bad about killing your mother, but Chris has a soul and I won't let you take that away from him!"

"Don't let her stop you, Chris! You know it's the right thing! Think of the people you'll save! Do it!"

"No, don't you can't turn into him. It's not how Piper would want things."

"Screw Piper! She's dead! What does she matter?"

The two both screamed at Chris until he covered his ears to closed his eyes. They had to stop. They would stop when they saw he didn't like this. But he could still hear them.

"Do it! Think of those you will save!"

"Don't! Piper wouldn't want this!"

Chris had no idea what to do. He was a fourteen-year-old who had lost his mother not even a week ago. He was close to her and now she was gone. All he could think about was her. Now he had no idea what words were his and what words were theirs! They all swirled around until he felt sick. They needed to stop! He tried to tell them, but he couldn't search his mind.

"Do it!"

"Think of your mother!" He didn't want to kill Wyatt, but it would save the world. No, but yes, but no. He couldn't think! He wanted to scream shut up but it hurt. Everything hurt. His soul, his heart, his mind and his body. He was only fourteen! He didn't want this! It was all Wyatt's fault. Wyatt needed to pay. But that's not how he was raised!

"Do it!"

"Don't do it!" the words circled around and around until Chris didn't even know what he was doing anymore.

"Do it!" were the last words he heard. Chris involuntarily flicked his wrists and everything went silent. His eyes were still closed tight so he couldn't see. What broke the silence was Wyatt's insane laughter. Finally Chris had to look, and what he saw, he didn't like. His Aunt Phoebe lying on the floor, a hole in her chest from the blast. He had killed her.

"I could always make you do anything, Chris. Always." With that, Wyatt orbed out, still laughing. Chris fell to his knees.

No, he didn't kill her. How could he? He didn't even mean to do it! Oh god. He felt sick and he threw up, then collapsed.

"They don't need to know that." Chris said, still staring at the picture. "They will never need to know that."

A/N: Good? Bad? What? All my faithful reviewers seemed to have left! Tell me if you don't really understand the ending. I'm in a rush to get this done (as always) but I tried my best to make it good. Review!!!


End file.
